


Seeing You in a New Light

by Saigefeather



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Rayllum, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigefeather/pseuds/Saigefeather
Summary: A cute fanfic where Callum gets to see Rayla use her Moonshadow powers for the first time.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Seeing You in a New Light

**Author's Note:**

> So like correct me if I am wrong but I don't think Callum has ever seen Rayla use her powers because he was in the tower when she used her invisibility.

Rayla woke that morning feeling much happier than usual, jumping out of bed she couldn't help but smile as she nudged Callum, who was sleeping soundly next to her. "Callum! psst Callummm, wake up!!!" she shook his shoulder until she saw his eyes begin to flutter open. 

"uhhhh Raylaaaa, it's too early, go back to sleep. Why do you have so much energy in the first place?"

"Don't you remember silly?! Today is a full moon!!!" 

"And?" Callum replied to sleep ridden to fully comprehend why today was any different.

Rayla rolled her eyes giving him one last powerful nudge pushing him off the bed "hello Callum, I am a moon shadow elf! I thought you would know more about me than that!!! Even Bait could connect the dots better than you are now!" 

Callum who was wide awake now Shot up from the floor "Oh My Goodness!!! I totally forgot that today was the day I finally get to see you use your powers!!" he scooped up a now giggling Rayla up in his arms and flopped them both down on the bed holding her close and placing his forehead to hers. She was smiling fondly at him, and now that he was getting a better look at her, her normal features seemed to glow a little brighter, making Rayla ten times more beautiful than she already was. This caused Callum to stare intently at her, admiring the small details of his girl. 

Rayla soon caught him staring "Callum? stop staring, and close your mouth you will catch flies" she giggled as he quickly refocused himself. 

"I'm sorry Ray, you are just so beautiful it's like your glowing" This now caused Rayla to blush, as Callum brought her lips to his, pulling her into a soft and gentle kiss. 

Rayla was the first to pull away, her excitement to share more about this special day with Callum consumed her. "I can't wait to tell you about everything today brings for us moonshadow elves!" 

"Ok miss hyper tell me all there is to know!" Callum always loved learning more about Rayla's Culture and lifestyle, and he loved it even more now that they were together, and Rayla of course loved sharing everything about her culture to him and vise versa. 

"Oh my Gosh! I don't even know where to begin! Alright so on the full moon it enhances our powers and allows us to turn invisible during the night, but during the day, most moonshadow elves feel much more energetic, and we just feel more whole than we normally do, it's hard to explain, and most of us use this day to hang out with family or use the day to relax and have fun, unless you are going on a special mission where our powers are needed."

"Man that sounds awesome!! What do you usually do on full moons Ray?" 

"Train. Ever since I went under Runaan's Care, he made me train in battle skills during the day, and use my powers and train my eyes to adjust to see other moonshadow elves at night" Rayla sighed "its okay though because this year I finally get to spend it doing fun things! and even better I get to spend it with the love of my life" she smiled as she kissed him, "I love you, so much more than you realize" 

Callum pulled her in closer placing on hand on her cheek " I know" he whispered "I love you with all of myself and always will."

The two stayed like that for a while until Rayla grabbed his hand and proceeded to help him pack up for a picnic and the rest of their relaxing day together.  
\----

The rest of the day was very relaxing, the two had taken Rayla’s shadowpaw to the Moon nexus because they both figured that because today was the full moon and the moon nexus is the closest to the moon it would be the best place to spend the day. 

When they arrived there, they greeted Lujanne, and put their things in the room they were given the first time they had visited the nexus, and proceeded to go find a place to have their picnic.

Rayla looked up at the clear sky as her hand drifted downwards and interlaced her fingers with Callums. Neither said much as they stared at the clouds, both just enjoying each other’s presence. 

———

It wasn’t long until the sun was beginning to set, the two of them making their way to the peak of the moon nexus where they stared down into the large pool of water that filled the crater at the peak of the mountain.

As the moon began to rise Rayla smiled “its almost time Callum” he smiled back at her holding onto her hands a little bit tighter giving them a short squeeze. 

Finally the moon reached its peak and it was then Rayla leaned in catching Callum’s lips with hers as she activated her power, her body Turning dark with the color of her surroundings, her eyes went from her normal shade of violet to green. When the two pulled away from their loving kiss Callum started in shock as he held her hands. 

“I️t’s so weird” he chuckled “I️ can feel you but I️ can barely see you” he reached up to where he saw her glowing green eyes and placed his hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb over where her face markings would be if he could see her. Callum seemed to now have her face memorized, and even though he could barely see her with her powers activated he could imagine exactly where all her features were. 

“It’s weird to think about” he whispered “I️ always knew you have powers, it’s just- I️ have never seen you use them” he met his green eyes with hers “I️ think it’s cool you do, I️ always love learning more about you”

Rayla smiled as she held his cheek in her hand “and I️ love sharing everything with you” her voice barely above a whisper. “I️ love you” 

Callum now also had a soft smile on his face “I️ love you too” 

And with that the two shared a soft kiss one that spoke how much they loved each other one that said ‘you and me together, forever a team’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed ik my oneshots are super short but my attention span when it comes to writing is very short :,) 
> 
> Also this probably sounds like a 8 yr old wrote it and I️ apologize ahead of time I️ am really bad with spelling and grammar :,)


End file.
